


Not So Subtle

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She charmed her way under his skin and into his heart.





	Not So Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven's 2018 Harvest fest event on Facebook. Each pairing had to include an apple in some way. The pairing I chose was Hermione/Marcus.
> 
> A huge thanks go to my Alpha, JenniseiBlack, and my beta, Meiri. Without the two of them, not only would this story not have ended up the way it did without them, but I wouldn't have had a summary or title without them either. Thank you, ladies!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing recognisable from the HP world and am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Enjoy!

                                                             

Marcus growled as he heard the faint telltale crunch as their Healer sat in her place in the stands and munched on her afternoon snack. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did, and he was at his wit's end.

A particularly loud crunch nearly sent him tearing across the pitch to rip the pretty yellow and red apple from her hands and kiss her pretty, plump lips.

He stopped short, the quaffle slipping from his loose grip. Séamus Moran nearly ran into him as Marcus stopped in the middle of the pitch.

“Flint!” Jenna Raymond yelled as she flew up to him. “Flint!” She tried again before snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Marcus looked at her confused.

“What the hell just happened there, Flint? You just stopped and dropped the quaffle. That's the third time in two weeks! Are you okay? Do you need to see the Healer?”

Grunting, Marcus shook his head in the negative.

“Then pull your head out of your arse and put it back on your shoulders!” Jenna said. “We've still got practice to finish!”

As Marcus finally returned to practice, he missed the grin tugging on the corners of the Healer's lips.

* * *

“You, my dear, are an evil witch,” Lucius Malfoy said as he sat down next to her, letting her know that practice was nearing its end for the day.

Hermione turned to face him, an innocent look gracing her features. “I have no idea what you mean, sir.”

Lucius raised a pale blond eyebrow. “Fake innocence is not a good look on you, my dear. You know exactly what you’re doing to my star chaser.”

“Well, you would know what evil looks like,” Hermione countered, winking to soften the blow of her words. She finally cancelled the sound enhancing spell she’d cast between herself and Marcus earlier.

“Touché,” Lucius relented.

The duo fell silent as they watched the starters and reserves run through drill after drill and play after play, Hermione happily munching away on the last of her apple.

Once she was finished, she banished the remains to the complex's compost pile and turned to Lucius. “How much longer do you think it will take before he finally cracks?”

Lucius continued to silently watch the players move through the air until the new play they were working on was done. “I've known Marcus for a very long time and hate to tell you, but your stubborn streak has nothing on his. He gets it honestly though. His mother, Salazar rest her soul, was one of the most stubborn women I've ever met.”

Hermione frowned slightly. “Maybe I'm being too subtle,” Hermione mused.

“You've been as subtle as a cauldron to the side of the face,” Lucius said as he gestured for the coach to send the players to where he and Hermione were located. He stood up. “No, what you need to do with a wizard like Marcus is just tell him how you feel. The direct approach. You know, that stuff you Gryffindors are good at.” As he said you Gryffindors, he waved his hand in her direction.

Pondering his words, she slowly rose to stand next to Lucius.

Before the players were within earshot, he leaned down and whispered, “You have a perfect opportunity tonight at the opening gala.”

“Good point,” Hermione replied as the players and coach landed in the stands to join the two of them.

She stepped back to let Lucius and the coach discuss with the players how practice had gone before they were released for the afternoon. Hermione knew she would have to work on a couple of them before she could leave to prepare for the gala Lucius mentioned. As she stood there, she could feel eyes trained on her. Looking around the gathered players, she noticed all but one had their full attention on the coach as he was speaking.

Marcus Flint was the only player not paying attention to what was being said.

She smirked and winked at him before her attention was pulled back to the rest of the group by Coach Smith saying her name.

“Anyone that needs to see Healer Granger, please do so; otherwise you’re released for the rest of the day,” the coach said.

“I want to see everyone at the gala tonight,” Lucius said as the coach stepped back to let the team owner have the floor so to speak. “The paid guests are just that, our guests and we need to be there to thank them for their support whether it’s continued or a new sponsor. Make sure to be here, and ready to go no later than eight Monday morning. Now, go home.”

“Baird, Raymond, go on into your treatment rooms, and I’ll be with you in a little bit,” Hermione said before turning to the rest of the assembled players. “Does anyone else need to see me before you leave?”

A round of no’s along with a few negative head shakes answered her question.

“Okay, you lot,” she replied. “Get out of here, and I’ll see you later.”

She turned to make her way inside doing her best to ignore Marcus’ dark gaze still lingering upon her.

“I look forward to seeing you tonight, Miss Granger,” Marcus said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

Glancing over to Lucius, she grinned before calling over her shoulder, “Me too, Mister Flint.”

* * *

“How long are you going to stare at her before you finally go talk to her?”

Marcus turned to face the wizard now standing next to him. He grunted.

Ice blue eyes rolled towards the ceiling before settling back on the man standing next to him. “She likes you,” he added. “Why do you think she keeps trying to get your attention with the apples she eats every day? You’re the only one that hears her eating them because of the spell she casts. The witch has become like a sister to me, so don’t fuck around with her, and I love her dearly, but she doesn’t have the subtlety of a Slytherin.” He paused, winking at the wizard standing next to him. “I blame Potter and Weasley.”

“How do you know about the apples? Did your father tell you?”

“Nope, I’m not telling you my source.”

“Malfoy,” Marcus growled.

Draco shook his head. “No, I won’t tell you until you finally talk to Hermione.”

Marcus glared at the Malfoy heir, but the scowl fell from his face at a new voice behind him.

“Good evening, Mister Flint,” Hermione said as she joined them, a glass of white wine held loosely in one hand.

Marcus turned. She now stood before him in what he could immediately see was not a black dress, but rather a very dark shade of grey. A subtle nod to their team, the Falmouth Falcons. ‘So much for not being subtle,’ he mused. “Hello, Miss Granger,” Marcus replied as he held out a hand. “How are you this evening?”

“I’m well.” She gently placed her hand in his. “And you?”

“I’m better now,” Marcus said as he raised her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“Good,” Hermione whispered before she stepped forward and released his hand. Biting her lower lip, she reached out to card her fingers through his dark hair. Pulling his head down towards her, she rose on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. She stopped a hair’s breadth from him giving Marcus the opportunity to pull away.

He hesitated for a moment as he processed what was about to happen and then closed the distance between them.

Hermione sighed against his lips.

Marcus cupped the back of her head in his hand as he deepened their kiss for a few moments before he slowly pulled away to lean his forehead against hers.

Taking a deep breath, the dark scents of amber and musk from her perfume combined with the soft aroma of her shampoo.

He grinned. Apples.


End file.
